I hated everything about you and now I love you
by jazz1991
Summary: Suzie is Amy's younger sister. Since their parents died suzie has been living with Amy and her boyfriend Matt Hardy along with his brother Jeff who she can't seem to get along with. Follow suzie as her hate for Matt's younger brother turns to love.
1. Chapter 1

Ok people, this is just like an opening chapter thing. I still have a current story in progress and really didn't want to start a new story but things don't always go my way, so here it is.

Chapter 1

I sat on the porch in front of the house waiting for them. Them being Matt,Amy and of course Jeff. I wish he didn't live here. I wish he didn't come home at all. It would certainly make this the best day of my life if Matt came home and told me that Jeff had disappeared off of the face of the earth never to be seen again. The guy just pisses me off, His stupid colourful hair, his stupid painted nails, his stupid designs he cuts into his facial hair and the stupid clothes he wears. Everything about him annoys me. I hate the guy. Have done since the day that I first met him. I was nothing but friendly and polite to him that day but he was a massive jerk and had always been one to me since. People who supposingly know Jeff say he has got the biggest heart in the world. The kindest guy you will ever meet. That was far from the truth. The guy was a total jerk! Well he was to me anyway.

A car pulling into the driveway caught my attention. So did the dog that had just bolted out the front door and was heading straight for the car that had yet to stop or slow down. Shit! I jumped out of my chair. "Hardy! Hardy come back here" I shouted as I ran after him. Hardy was Jeff's dog, he was a 2 year old very excitable black boxer dog, only Jeff would name his dog what his surname was. The cars breaks screeched as the breaks were slammed on. obviously Amy had now seen the dog. But it was to late, I turned my head away and flinched when I heard a loud thud and yelp from hardy. The car eventually stopped and I heard Jeff's horrified voice as he exited the car. I looked back tears in my eyes. I hated Jeff but I would never wish harm on his dog. Jeff was sitting on the floor in front of the car now holding his motionless dog in his arms Hugging him tightly. Matt quickly jumped into the drivers seat of the car and shouted at Jeff to get in the car with hardy to get him to the vet. Jeff got up carrying the limp dog in his arms a small whimper left the dogs mouth. "its ok boy, I got you" I heard Jeff say as he got into the back seat. The car then sped away leaving me and Amy standing in the drive way speechless.

The hours dragged and me and Amy anxiously sat and waited for any news on hardy's condition. We both looked at each other as we heard a car pulling up. The door opened and Jeff stormed in I looked over at him with a questioning, worried gaze...

Dum dum dum! The drama is happening already and I've already created a cliffy. Review please! Is hardy ok? what do you think?. if you haven't already check out my other story that I have in progress I never meant to hurt you.


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for the reviews guys! I'm glad you like my story so far. Keep them coming they are Much appreciated!

Small recap of ending to chapter one.-

The door opened and Jeff stormed in I looked over at him with a questioning, worried gaze...

Chapter 2

He stood there looking at the floor. Matt walked in and I turned my questioning gaze to him "matt?" Amy asked. Matt sadly shook his head before giving Jeff's shoulder a comforting squeeze. Jeff's head lifted at the contact and I could see the tears sliding down his face. "You" he said looking at Amy. "You killed my dog!" He said in a quiet heartbroken voice. Amy was shocked "no, Jeff I didn't..." "Yes you did!, You killed Hardy!, You ran him over!" Jeff yelled cutting Amy off. "Jeff!" Matt snapped. "it wasn't Amy's fault". Jeff nodded sadly "I know, I'm sorry Amy" Jeff said. "its ok Jeff, I'm sorry about Hardy" Amy said giving him a hug. Once she pulled back Jeff looked over at me. I opened my mouth about to speak and offer my symphonies. "Don't evan bother" Jeff snapped. I shut my mouth. " Its your fault you let Hardy out!". "I didn't mean too he got out himself" I protested. "No its your fault, I will never forgive you for this!, You killed my dog" Jeff shouted. Without thinking, again I spoke "I will buy you a new one". The silence in the room was deafening. I looked to Matt who was plain shocked and then I looked over to Amy who was shaking her head at me like you shouldn't of said that. I looked at Jeff who looked like he was going to kill me. "You heartless bitch!", he yelled. "Do animals mean so little to you that you can just kill them and buy a new one to replace them when ever you feel like it?!". Realising how heartless what I had said sounded I just stood quietly wishing I thought before opening my mouth. "Well, come on I've got to hear this, come on you heartless bitch!" Jeff was yelling. "Jeff that's enough" Matt cut in. "Whatever, if you would excuse me I'm going to go and bury my best friend" he said quietly before walking away.

Once he was gone I looked to Matt and Amy who looked angry "you should really think before you speak Suzie. I know you hate him but would it be to much to ask for you to show a little compassion when his dogs just died?" Matt asked. I silently walked past them and up to my room. once my door was shut I finally let my tears fall. I walked over to my window that over looked most of the yard. I saw Jeff out there digging a grave, stopping every now and then to wipe at his tears. It was heartbreaking to watch. I did have compassion for him. I may of hated him but I wouldn't of wished this on him. Turning away from the window I laid on top of my bed staring at the ceiling. Living here was about to get much harder. with that thought in my head I eventually fell asleep.

The next morning I got up and showered. I quickly dressed and went downstairs for breakfast. Matt and Amy were sitting at the breakfast table in silence. "Morning" I mumbled. "Morning hunni" Amy said smiling kindly at me. Matt just grunted in response causing Amy to glare at him. I sighed knowing he was still angry at me for upsetting his brother. "I'm going to work" I mumbled leaving the kitchen and grabbing my car keys.

As I walked out the house I nearly tripped over a body. I looked down to see Jeff laying there snoring loudly. He was Still wearing the same clothes he wore yesterday. I had a strong urge to give him a hard kick, but upon noticing the blood on his clothes from Hardy I again swallowed my hatred for him. Instead I stepped over him and walked towards my car. My anger towards him quickly made a sudden rush back to the surface when I saw the state of my car. There were clear scratches all over it, the tires were flat and in green spray paint were the words 'dog killer'. "You motherfucker!" I shouted running towards Jeff who had awoken due to my loud shout. I landed on top of him and grabbed him by his shirt roughly yanking him up slightly into me. "What the fuck did you do to my fucking car?!" I yelled in his face. "Nothing compared to what you did to my dog" he hissed angrily. "It was an accident, I'm sorry ok! I didn't intentionally let hardy get out!" I screamed at him. "Don't fucking say his name, you have no right you dog killer!" He growled. I got angry and slammed him backwards and wrapped my hands around his throat in pure rage trying to strangle him. By now Matt and Amy had come out to see what the noise was all about. "I'm going to kill you arse hole" I growled as Matt was trying to pull me away from Jeff. "Suzie stop!" Amy demanded. "What the hell did you do now Jeff?" Matt asked still struggling to pull me off of his brother. "I didn't do anything, she's the one who attacked me, I always said she had a thing for me and you didn't believe me, now look she's trying to rape me in front of you!" Jeff declared. "You prick!" I roared. "you sabotaged my car" I shouted bring my fist forward and it hit him in the eye causing him to grunt. "get this psycho off of me" Jeff demanded. Amy joined in helping Matt and soon I was pulled away kicking and screaming at Jeff successfully connecting a foot into his stomach. "You need to keep an eye on her Amy, she's hostile! I would put her in the dog pound if I was you". He said walking past us and into the house. I tried to make a grab at him but Matt held me firmly to his chest. Only when Jeff was out of site did he let me go.

"Here take my car to work" Amy said handing me her car keys. "I can't believe he wrecked my car like that" I mumbled. Amy looked at Matt with an expectant look on her face. Matt sighed before he looked up at me. "I'm sorry for Jeff's behaviour, I will make him pay to get it fixed". I nodded before I spoke "and I want an apology". Amy sent me a 'don't push it' look. Matt chuckled " the day that Jeff apologises to you, is the day that hell freezes over". I smiled sadly and nodded "your right" with that said I turned and headed towards Amy's car.

"Morning guys" I called walking into Shannon's tattoo shop. "Morning!" They all greeted happily. I was the only female to work in Shannon's shop as a tattoo artist. And unlike everyone else here my body was tattoo free. I didn't have any piercings either apart from one hole in each ear that my mother had got done when I was younger. I didn't like needles so I stayed well away from them. "So how come you didn't arrive in your car today?" Shannon asked curiously. "Jeff set himself a challenge to make it un- driveable and succeeded" I replied. Shannon picking up on the fact that I didn't really want to talk about it dropped the matter. "Right time to get to work" he said opening the shop door.

The day was packed pull of customers of different ages coming in for different reasons, some having their first ever tattoo, others coming in to have a tattoo touched up or to have another tattoo on their body that already consisted of more tattoo's then spare skin. "Alright Joe that's you done" I say taking my gloves off and leading the guy to a mirror where he could admire his freshly done tattoo. "Wow that's awesome. Thanks" he said smiling brightly. "No problem" I said handing him his shirt And leading him to Luke who stood at the desk waiting to take the guys money. I then headed back to clean up my station. " Right guys that's me done for the day, I will see you tomorrow" I say giving each of them a hug and walking out of the shop.

When I arrived home the house seemed to be empty. On the kitchen table was an envelope with my name scribbled on it. I picked it up and opened it. A note and a 10 dollar note fell out of it. I picked the note up. It read 'here's what I owe you for the damage done to the car, I wouldn't pay any more then this for your car brand new. P.s I want the change back'. That arse hole. I angrily slammed the note down.

I headed up the stairs towards my room intending on changing out of my work clothes. however I entered my room to find it in a. Complete mess. Things were thrown everywhere And where the hell were my clothes?!. My instincts told me to go into my bathroom,once I arrived their my eyes immediately landed on the bathtub or rather what was in the bathtub. My clothes were sitting in the bathtub that was filled to the top with water. An angry snarl fell onto my face, Jeff Hardy was a dead man.


	3. Chapter 3

RECAP- My clothes were sitting in the bathtub that was filled to the top with water. An angry snarl fell onto my face, Jeff Hardy was a dead man. "JEFF!" I shouted walking angrily out Of my room and heading straight for his bedroom. His door was shut but that wouldn't keep me out. I turned the door handle and pushed the door hoping that I wasn't going to catch Jeff naked or doing something that I didn't want to see. I saw him laying on his back on top of his bed. He had his hand behind his head with his eyes closed. "You found your clothes then?" He stated casually with a lazy smirk falling across his lips. I lost my temper again and lunged at him landing successfully on top of him. "You arsehole" I yelled trying to get a good punch to connect to him. he held his arms up defensively. "Stop it you psycho!" He snapped. "Don't call me that!" I yelled hitting him harder. In a rapid motion Jeff had flipped us over so he was now on top of me and pinning me to the bed. "Stop it!" He instructed. "Get off of me!" I demanded struggling against him. He laughed in my face at my attempts to escape and this angered me. "your crushing me get off!, Your heavy! I complained struggling more against him. Just then Amy walked in. "hey Jeff I got you those... Hey what's going on?!" She asked shocked. "Nothing" Jeff said as he climbed off me and walked out of the room. "Well?" She asked looking at me. "Like he said nothing" I mumbled. "Didn't look like nothing" she said smiling smugly. "Oh really and what did it look like to you?" I asked getting annoyed. "It looked like you and Jeffro were about to get it on" "that's not how it was at all!" I said shocked. "Ok" she said not sounding convinced. "But next time shut the door first" She said winking and walking away. I groaned annoyed and frustrated. great now she thought that I was getting it on with Jeff of all people. I angrily walked back to my bathroom and started pulling my soaking wet clothes out of the bath. How dare he do this. "Whoa what happened here?" I heard Matt ask walking into the room. "Your brother is what happened" I grumbled. "Jeff did this?" Matt asked shocked. "yeah, he is such an arsehole" I declared. "Look he's just grieving over Hardy I will tell him to leave you alone.". Matt said giving me a sad look. "Please do, he's driving me nuts! More so then normal" I said sighing. "Is that why you was trying to ride my brother through his bed?" Matt asked smirking. "Who told you that?!, That's so not true, he was on top of me!" I protested. Sexual tensionnnnn Matt sang as he walked away. I growled sexual tension? This is what Matt thought this was between Jeff and me?. Yeah right me and Jeff hated each other with a passion this was war. Matt's sexual tension theory was the furthest thing from what it was. Did he think I fancied Jeff or something. I'd rather sleep with the most ugly guy in the world then so much as think Jeff was good-looking. In fact Jeff was the most ugly man on the planet to me. Ewww gross! ok that's wrong I just said in theory I would sleep with the most ugly man on the planet who in theory is Jeff. I had to get a better comeback. Hmmm I'd rather hump a cactus then sleep with Jeff? Hmm that could work evan if it was a bit lame. I growled in frustration and continued to clean up the mess that Jeff had made. I walked downstairs after I had finished cleaning up to find the furniture in the lounge had been moved. This could only mean one thing. We were having a Party. "Hey help me move this couch" Jeff instructed. I was going to tell him no but I glanced down to notice that he wasn't wearing any shoes. Perfect. I smiled sweetly and walked over to where he was standing taking the other side of the couch. "You ready?" He asked I nodded. "Ok on three, one, two, three, lift" we lifted it up and successfully carried it out of the room and into the garage were they put all of the stuff that they didn't want to get destroyed by the party in. As we were settling it down I deliberately let go of my side. Jeff struggled with the weight and eventually dropped his side too. It landed right where I wanted it to. On his foot. Jeff cried out in agony and proceeded to hop around the room holding his foot. I laughed at the sight getting satisfaction from this. Jeff glared at me "you bitch! You did that on purpose!" He yelled. "Pay backs a bitch" I replied smugly walking past him and out of the room. "What's Jeff yelling about?" Asked matt as I walked back into the room. "He dropped the sofa onto his foot" I replied. Matt laughed with me for awhile before he started to put out the snacks and alcohol for the party onto the tables that he had left out. "So why are we having a party?" I asked taking a crisp from the bowl and putting it into my mouth. "Its not so much a party, more like a hanging out with alcohol and snacks kinda thing" Matt replied slapping my hand away as I reached for another crisp. "Oh ok" I replied rubbing my hand that matt had slapped to stop the stinging. I should of known by now, matt was protective of the food. He had to be or the food would have all been eaten by either me or Jeff before the party had evan started. I started walking up the stairs to go and get ready for the party. "Jeff" I heard matt shout before I heard a loud slap followed by Jeff hissing in pain. Matt had a good slap on him. "I've told you don't eat the food before the party!" Matt hissed. I giggled and finally walked into my room. I changed into some tight jeans and a black top that had silver glitter across the front. I then applied some light makeup and straightened my hair. I checked myself out in the mirror, not bad. Sometimes I wondered why I bothered making an effort for these 'party's' it was always the same people that came and they were mostly only interested in seeing matt and Jeff But hey I was single and had to put myself out there. you never know a hot guy might show up. The doorbell rang and I heard a crowd of people enter before loud music started playing. "I guess that means that the party has started" I mumbled before walking out of my room and down the stairs. I walked down the stairs and into the room filled with the usual peoples face's all here to party as usual. I walked into the kitchen and grabbed a coke from the fridge. Jeff was also in the kitchen but didn't evan look at me as he grabbed a crate full of beers and walked back out. I smirked seeing the slight limp he had due to my stunt earlier with the sofa. "What's got you so amused?" Asked shannon. I jumped surprised that he was in the room I hadn't seen him until now. "Just Jeff's injury" I said smiling. "What's he done to you now?" Asked shannon taking a sip out of his glass. "What makes you think he has done anything?" I asked. "Every time you smile while Jeff's hurt I know that he has done something to piss you off" said shannon matter of factually. "Alright, well Jeff's been a right arsehole to me ever since Hardy died. So I dropped the sofa on his foot earlier" I said grinning. Shannon cracked a smile of his own. "I wonder if you two will ever get on" shannon sighed dramatically as he left the room. "I highly doubt it" I said walking out behind him. The party had been going on for a good few hours now and people were clearly getting drunk. I was about to call it a night and head to bed when I heard someone call my name. I glanced around and turned back towards the stairs after I couldn't see the person who called me. Maybe I imagined it. "Hey Suzie come here!" I clearly heard Jeff's voice and turned to look through the crowd again. I saw him leaning against a wall. He motioned for me to go to him and I hesitantly walked over to him. What did he want?!. As I got to him he grabbed my arms and turned so that I had my back pressed against the wall and he was in front of me. "Jeff what do you want?" I asked annoyed. This position could give an observer the wrong idea entirely. He lent down to talk into my ear so I could hear him over the music. The smell of alcohol was so strong on him that I could have gotten drunk on the fumes alone. "Pay backs a bitch" he said softly. He pulled back slightly and I looked at him confused. He smiled at me and suddenly I saw his arm move and I felt something being poured onto my head. That jerk! Had just tipped the jug of punch all over me and now everyone was looking over and laughing. I glared at him from beneath my soaking wet hair. "You remember those words Jeffery, because your going to get yours". I hissed as I pushed past him and marched up the stairs to take a shower. By the time I got into the shower I was livid and planning a very painful way to murder Jeff. I was so embarrassed. How dare he do that to me. After washing the sticky drink off of me I was reaching for the towel when my bathroom door flung open and Jeff came quickly walking in. "JEFF!" I screeched grabbing the shower curtain and wrapping it around me. "I gotta piss!" He declared heading straight for the toilet. "That's disgusting" I said turning my back to him as I heard him undo his zipper. "What is?, Pissing?... Your telling me you don't piss?" He asked. "No I'm not saying that but doing that when I'm in here Is!. Why the hell did you come in here anyway, why couldn't you just use a different bathroom?" I asked. "Oh I don't care about that! You can turn around and watch if you want I'm not shy, I have no reason to be. And to answer your question the other bathrooms are currently being used and I was gonna burst" he said confidently. "Firstly eww why would I want to look at you?, and secondly you should have knocked. Now you've got my naked image inside your perverted head to do what you please with" I said shuddering out of disgust. "If you must know what I plan to do with it, I've stored it away to be used as jerk off material later when I'm alone in bed". He said doing up his zipper. I turned to him outraged. "I'm only kidding!, relax your not much to look at, I've seen way better" He said smirking. "Pass me that towel" I said holding my hand out. "Why? So you can run and tell matt how I came in here and watched you shower? Oh please." He said distastefully. "Just pass me it!" I hissed. "No I don't think I will" he said taking the towel and walking out of the room with it in his hand. "Arsehole!" I shouted. I climbed out off my shower after I was sure he had returned to the party. I used a small hair towel to dry myself and dressed into my pyjamas before climbing into my bed. I couldn't wait until morning. If Jeff wanted to play this game then that was fine with me, game on, let the games begin. Jeff himself said paybacks a bitch And I would defiantly remind him of that when I was waking his hungover arse up early in the morning. Ok next instalment is up. I'm sorry that its been awhile but I've had other things to do. I hope to maybe get the next chapter up in the next few days as a way of saying sorry. Anyway on a happier note I would like to thank everyone who has reviewed, added this to their favourites or followed this story. It means a lot to know that someone out there actually enjoys to read what my imagination comes up with. Also I have written this with a different layout idea. Tell me if it makes sense and if you like it this way. Please review and give me some ideas of the things that you would like to see her and Jeff do to each other during this revenge war that they have going on. 


	4. Chapter 4

RECAP- Jeff himself said paybacks a bitch, And I would defiantly remind him of that when I was waking his hungover arse up early in the morning. I awoke during the night due to a noise. At first in my sleep filled hazy mind I couldn't work out what the noise was that had disturbed my sleep, but once I became more awake I realised exactly what it was. That fucking prick!. Jeff was not to quietly banging a girl next door. I groaned in frustration and pulled the pillow over my head. It didn't stop the noise though. Jesus was he trying to break the freaking bed?!. The woman was letting out slutty sounding moans every now and then, surely he wasn't as good as she was making out, talk about faking it. I wanted to go in there and pound both of their faces in for being so loud. The racket increased as they sped up and went harder. Jeff seemed to want to not only break his bed, but also put a hole through my wall with his headboard that was violently smashing into the wall causing a loud banging noise. "Oh my god! Hurry up and finish already!" I groaned. After a while longer I was trying really hard not to break something. I sat impatiently waiting for them to finish each other so it would fall quiet and I could sleep. I got my wish. The girls moaning got more high pitched and more like a squeal before she fell silent. I heard Jeff's deep grunt before everything fell silent. 'Thank god! About god dam time' I thought. I pulled my head out from under my pillow and settled down to sleep again. I was slightly disappointed, Now that Jeff had a whore in there I wouldn't be able to charge in to his room in the morning. Well, I could but I risked seeing Jeff and the girl naked. I would need to come up with a different plan. When I awoke again it was late morning and the house was quiet, no doubt everyone was still asleep trying to sleep off their hangover. Ahh the joys of not drinking. No hangover and no memory loss. I walked into my bathroom and showered and got dressed. Once I was dressed I headed down the stairs and into the kitchen to make myself some toast and coffee. I heard the kitchen door open behind me and heard someone come in and sit at the table. They made a whining noise that sounded like a muffled moan. I turned around to see Jeff sitting at the table with his face laying in his arms that were folded on the table. "Coffee?" I asked turning back around. "Please" he said quietly. Wow! Jeff must be feeling rough he was only ever bearable when he was sick or suffering from a hangover. I started to make him his coffee but instead of putting sugar in I put some tablespoons full of salt. Hungover or not this was still war and he had to pay. "Here ya go" I said placing his coffee down in front of him. "Thanks" he mumbled. I sat opposite him at the table eating my toast and drinking my coffee waiting to see Jeff's reaction when he tasted to coffee. But he had been quiet for awhile and not moved. A soft snore left his mouth when he moved his head slightly. I huffed, this wouldn't do. So I leaned over the table and got as close to him as I could. "Jeff!" I shouted into his ear. His head shot up and he looked around the room alarmed. "What?" He said still looking shocked. "Your coffee was going to go cold" I said smiling sweetly at him. "Oh right" He said picking the cup up and taking a big mouthful. His eyes widened and he rushed over to the sink where he spat out his drink and started retching. "oh Jeff, its only a little salt. Stop overreacting" I laughed. He wiped his mouth and glared at me before he walked away. I laughed as I watched him walk away and put my cup and plate into the sink smirking to myself. His torture was only just beginning. Through out the day everyone stayed in bed and I was left to clean the house and put the furniture back. A noise on the stairs grabbed my attention I looked up in time to see a slutty looking girl running down the stairs talking in a hushed whisper on the phone. She hung up and looked at me shocked that I was up. "Boyfriend" she uttered in explanation pointing to her phone. Why she told me who she was talking to I didn't know, I wasn't really bothered. "Ah right, does he know that you were fucking Jeff last night?" I asked casually. She looked at me confused. "Who's Jeff?" She asked. My face took on a look of complete disbelief. "Jeff? As in Jeffrey Nero Hardy?. The guy that you fucked last night?. You defiantly knew his name then, you wouldn't stop screaming it. Unless you fucked more then one guy last night" I said with a face of disgust. She gave me an evil glare. "As if I would tell my man about a one nighter" she snapped before storming out of the house. "Slut" I mumbled to myself. Now she had gone I could resume my plans of revenge on Jeff. I grabbed a bucket and filled it with some cold water and loads of ice cubes from the freezer. I struggled to carry it up the stairs this bucket weighed more then I thought it would. Eventually I made it to Jeff's room. I quietly opened the door and saw him laying on his bed his chest bare and not covered by his bed sheet. I quietly walked into his room and sat the bucket on his bedside table. how should I wake him up? Should I just dump the bucket on him? Or... I smirked as another idea came to my head. I leaned forwards slightly and ran two of my fingers gently down his throat and down the middle of his chest. I noticed that his chest had become slightly hairy. I now knew something new about Jeff. I thought he had a natural hairless chest but it seems that he shaves it for wrestling. The little fine blonde hairs that had only just started to grow through again tickled my fingers. Jeff fidgeted a bit and I ran my fingers back up to his throat. His breathing started to change which alerted me to the fact that he was waking up. He had a slight smile on his face. Did he think it was his whore from last night?. I stopped my actions and reached for the bucket. He opened his eyes and frowned at me, Confusion was all over his face. "What are you doing in here?" He asked rubbing his eyes. "Wake up call!" I shouted as I threw the contents of the bucket on him. Jeff let out a loud yell and leapt from his bed. I couldn't stop laughing as I watched him stand in front of me soaking wet. "You bitch" he growled before he stomped off into his bathroom. I knew he was heading in there to take a shower. No problem, I ran down the stairs just as I heard his shower turn on and I switched the hot water boiler off. I waited for the water to run cold and chuckled to myself. Waiting... Waiting... "YOU BITCH!" I heard Jeff yell. "SHUT UP!" I heard Amy scream. "CAN EVERYONE STOP YELLING!" Matt yelled. I broke into laughter, This was just too funny. I walked up the stairs and over to Matt and Amy's door and banged rather loudly. "HOWS THE HEAD GUYS?" I shouted. "SHUT UP BEFORE I GET UP AND MURDER YOU" Amy shouted back. Matt let out a pitiful sounding moan. I chuckled and walked back into the hallway. I saw steam coming from underneath the bathroom door. Wait a minute I turned the hot water off so how the hell had Jeff put it back on?. Then I remembered that there was also a control for the water temperature in the bathroom. Dam. Oh well. I stood plotting another plan and smirked. I'd have to be quick. He had been in there for a while so was no doubt about to get out. I sneaked into the bathroom. The idiot hadn't locked the door. I reached to the towel rack and grabbed all three towels and ran into my room slamming the door. I laid on my bed laughing, He couldn't leave the bathroom now. "SUZIE! YOU LITTLE BITCH!" I heard Jeff yell angrily. "JEFF IF YOU DON'T STOP FUCKING SCREAMING IM GOING TO COME AND RIP YOUR BALLS OFF AND THEN MAKE YOU EAT THEM DO YOU HEAR ME?!" Amy screamed from the bedroom. I laughed at Amy's threat. On a normal day she wouldn't carry through with a threat. But when she was hungover I'd say she would go through with a threat and maybe do more then she threatened to do. Suddenly my bedroom door was thrown open. My eyes shot to the door way and just as quickly shot away to look at the opposite wall of my room. "What the fuck Jeff! Put some fucking clothes on!" I screeched. "I need my towel to dry myself first, the towel that YOU took. But its ok, I'm just going to stand here and dry naturally" He said sounding smug. I couldn't believe this guy was standing dripping wet at my bedroom door completely naked. "Jeff please, my eyes are going to be forever damaged because of this" I exclaimed dramatically. "As if, this is the best looking body you will ever see. Your wasting this chance to see all of me by looking away. Why are you looking away? Isn't this the best body of a man you've ever seen?" Jeff asked. I could imagine him running a hand slowly down his chest and stomach in a teasing way. "Have you no shame?" I asked growing embarrassed. I felt myself start to blush. "Unless... This is the only real male body you've ever seen" He said sounding more and more smug. I stayed silent and I heard my door close before I felt him sitting on my bed. "Am I making you feel uncomfortable?" He asked innocently. "Of course you are, get out!" I demanded. "Why? Don't you want to be close to a real man, don't you want to feel a real man" Jeff whispered seductively. I knew that he was just screwing with me and I was getting angry. "GET OUT!" I said through clenched teeth. Suddenly I felt him get off my bed and walk around in front of me I closed my eyes not wanting to see anything that I shouldn't. I felt him gently grab my face and pull me up I willingly allowed myself to stand i still had my eyes closed. "Open your eyes" Jeff whispered. I shook my head stubbornly. "Look just open your eyes and look at me, my face" He said softly and encouragingly. I opened my eyes and focussed on Jeff's forehead. "Do you feel it?" He asked. "Feel what?" I asked frowning in confusion. "Do you feel the need to look down, look lower?, look at the rest of my body and a certain body part?. Do you feel your head trying to fight with your eyes to stop them roaming?" He whispered. As much as I hated to admit it. Jeff was right. But I only wanted to look out of curiosity. "Go ahead, I won't judge you. My dick will be the first that you've ever seen, set the standards for the rest of the guys" he said proudly. "I don't need to look" I said "oh? And why's that? Because you've seen one before?, Please we all know your a virgin". He said laughing. "Your just doing this to make me feel uncomfortable, and you've succeeded now get out" I demanded. "Fine" he sighed dramatically. "Your loss". With that said he turned and walked out of my room. What an arse hole. I stayed in my room for the rest of the day. To embarrassed to come out. They would be gone in the morning. Gone with the wwf for another week. As much as I would feel alone, it was also a break from Jeff and I always welcomed breaks from that Jerk. Night time fell soon enough and I eagerly changed into my nightshirt and climbed under my covers. Closing my eyes and listening to the silence of the house that was until... "OH MATT! MATT! YES BABY!" You had to be fucking kidding me!. If it wasn't one brother getting it on, it was the other. 'So much of having a hangover Amy' I thought bitterly. The pair of them obviously felt better now as they were loudly getting it on. I growled in frustration as Amy was letting out loud whimpers. "SHUT UP!" I heard Jeff yell. As much as Jeff was a hypocrite he had a point that I for once agreed on, they needed to shut up. They didn't listen however and where still loudly going at it five minutes later. "Fuck this" I mumbled getting up and heading downstairs to have a late night hot chocolate. As I got to the bottom of the stairs I was surprised to see the glow of the kitchen light coming from the kitchen. I walked into the kitchen and saw Jeff sitting at the kitchen table with a mug of hot chocolate in his hand. "What you doing up?" He asked casually as he sipped his drink. "Couldn't sleep" I answered making myself a cup of hot chocolate with cream and sprinkles which I then sat down at the table with. "How about you?" I asked. "I couldn't sleep through the racket that their making. 'OH MATT!, OH AMY BABY RIGHT THERE!" Jeff mocked putting on different voices and faces for both of them. I giggled at his impression of them. "You weren't any better last night" I pointed out. "That wasn't me that was that woman, what's her name, urhhh...sarah?.. No wait that wasn't it...ugh. It doesn't matter what her name was the point is she was making all the noise not me." Jeff said trying to defend himself. "You've forgotten her name?" I asked amused. "No!" He quickly defended himself again. "Ok whatever you say" I said smiling. We sat their in silence drinking our drinks. The noise from Amy and matt the only background noise there was. "What time have you got to go tomorrow?" I asked breaking the silence between us. "5:30 in the morning" he said. "Wow that's an early one, try not to be to loud." I said drinking the last of my drink. "No promises he said taking my cup and putting it in the sink with his." The noise from matt and Amy had seemed to have stopped and me and Jeff both noticed. "Well looks like I can finally get some sleep now, I'm off to bed." Jeff said walking past me. "Yeah same as. I guess this means that our ceasefire has ended and the war is back on?" I asked. "You got it" Jeff said smirking. "Bring it on" I said with a challenging look. "Oh don't worry I intend to bring it" He said. "Goodnight..." He paused and then smirked before saying "Bitch" with that said he walked up the stairs and into his room. I too headed to bed and closed my eyes with hopes of finally getting some much needed uninterrupted sleep. Ok so here is the next chapter. I'm sorry that this one is up so late. I'm sorry that I had to break my promise of getting this one up so soon after the next one. I've had a lot of stuff standing in my way. First off all I had a brief writers block. Then my internet got cut off. And then I had a job interview to prepare myself for. Anyway apologies all done with. Please enjoy and review. Your reviews really motivate me. I like to hear what you think. Also feel free to add some ideas into the story. 


End file.
